Where Rose Takes Matters Into Her Own Hands
by littlegirlgonemad
Summary: As the title suggests...


**Where Rose Takes Matters Into her Own Hands**

So-

So, yeah

Ummm…. How was the test?

Transfiguration?

Yeah

It was good

Mmm

Yours?

Hmmm… what?

Test? Yours? How was it?

Oh. It was good

It was?

Yeah, that's what I said

Right

So...Yeah.

I'll be going then?

Yeah.

Bye then!

Bye.

…

WAIT! ROSE!

Yeah?

I'll…. I'll walk you to the library

You know where I'm going?

You're my best friend

How does that explain how you know where I'm going?

You're my best friend; therefore, I know where you like to spend your time

Ah!

Hmmm…

So, that explains it.

Yep.

…

Have you asked someone to the Yule Ball yet?

No

Anyone asked you yet?

No, you?

No, not the girl I want.

And who is she?

Why hasn't anyone asked you?

You didn't answer my question.

You didn't answer mine.

What was yours?

Why hasn't anyone asked you?

Okay… Lysander has…

And?

I said no

Why?

I didn't want to go with him

Why not

I don't like him… like _that_

So go with him as friends, why don't you?

I have someone in mind, I wish he'd ask

Who is it?

Too many question, you answer mine first- why haven't you asked anyone yet? None of the girls good enough for you?

Err… no. I mean they _are…_ but I don't know whether the girl I want to ask will say yes. As _not_ friends.

Who is she?

Who is he?

Who?

The bloke you wish would ask you?

Oh… him… yeah he's amazing.

Right. Do I know him?

You might, I think.

Oh…

Who's she?

Oh…her yeah, she's amazing.

You just said what I said.

Well she _is_ amazing.

Hey, no need to get defensive.

I know, its not like she'll say yes.

Who _is _she?

Just the most wonderful perfect girl anyone could ever imagine.

Oh. She's lucky that you like her so much.

Hilarious, you are, Rose.

I'm serious.

Well, she's out of my league. So no use pining for her.

Come on give it a go, she might say yes.

I'll think about it.

Promise?

Yeah, I guess.

Good.

So- who's the bloke?

I told you- he's amazing.

I _figured _that! I meant what's he _like_?

He's sweet, handsome and very smart.

That's easy- so he's either me, Al or Lorcan.

Hmmm… I guess, the _broad _category would comprise you three.

Well, it isn't Al.

'Course not! He's my cousin!

So its Lorcan! Lysander must be heartbroken, or at least he will be once he finds out!

How do you know it isn't you?

….

Hypothetically

Yeah, of course, hypothetically. I dunno, we argue a lot, we're rivals, I know you inside out and I'm your best friend.

That's all I am to you?

Yeah. What else? My closest, dearest, most trustable, most fun, prettiest friend.

Aww… that's sweet of you.

It's the truth!

So, who _is_ she? Can't trust me?

Of course I can! It's just that…

Just that you think I'll go tell her? I won't. Though that might just help, you know.

No! Its just that you might not- might not be _okay_ with it.

Why? Is it one of those idiots who think I get my marks 'cause of who my parents are? Even if it's them, it's okay. If you like her, she must be nice!

It isn't.

Well, that's a relief then.

Its-its-

Who?

You-your-

My friend? Dorm mate? _Alice?_

No, Rose. It's you.

…

I was right. You _are_ out of my league. I'll see you later, then. When the awkwardness has worn off.

…

Yeah, I'll be going then. Bye.

WAIT!

Yeah? Don't hex me, please! I'm sorry.

No. its just- its just that the guy I wish would ask me-

Yeah?

Well, its- its Scorpius Malfoy.

Oh. Oh, right then. Yeah. _Him._

You twit! _You're _Scorpius Malfoy!

Oh _yeah!_ Wait- _what? You _like _me?_

Isn't it obvious?

Not really.

Well, it's you.

I… err… _wow!_

_So? _Will you ask me, or shall I ask you?

Ask what?

Oh, Merlin! I guess I'll have to do it myself, seeing as you're flabbergasted as of right now.

Umm…

Scorpius Malfoy- will you go to the Yule Ball with me?

Yes. _Of course!_

Yeah. Ummm. So that's done with.

….

Scorpius? Scorp? You okay? You look a bit pale.

Yeah. I'm okay.

Sure?

Yeah.

All right.

MERLIN'S PANTS! I'M GOING TO THE YULE BALL WITH ROSE WEASLEY!

Shush! We're in the _library._

Yeah. Sorry, had to let that out! I can't believe how lucky I am.

Oh, shut up, you!

Well, since we're at the library, I shall take my leave of you, milady. See you at seven? At the Portrait Hole?

Yeah, see you at the Ball.

Bye Rose.

Bye Scorpius.

…

Scorp?

Yeah?

I really like you.

Me too. Err… I mean a really like you too!

Umm… I know that we haven't really gone on our first date or anything, but-

…

I've _really_ wanted to do that for a long time.

_Wow!_

Yeah. See you at seven!

Yeah. Seven… Portrait Hole… Ball…

~littlegirlgonemad~

**Author's Note: Well? Thoughts? **

**Please R&R my first Remus Lupin fic too! Its called 'Swift Green Light'**


End file.
